Wonder Woman 300
"Beautiful Dreamer, Death Unto Thee!" is the title to the first chapter in a multi-part story featured in the landmark 300th anniversary issue of the first ''Wonder Woman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Roy & Dann Thomas with Dan Mishkin as a script consultant. It was penciled by Gene Colan and inked by Frank McLaughlin. Coloring was by Carl Gafford, and it was lettered by John Costanza. Additional artists include Ross Andru, Keith Giffen, Jan Duursema, Dick Giordano, Rich Buckler, and Keith Pollard. The cover art illustration was rendered by Ed Hannigan and inked by Dick Giordano. The story was edited by Marv Wolfman with Giordano as managing editor. This issue shipped with a February, 1983 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Appearances * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Hippolyta * Lyta Trevor * Sandman, Garrett Sanford * Mala * Pallas Athena * Paula von Gunther * Phillip Darnell * Steve Trevor * Steve Trevor/Earth-Two * Superman, Kal-El * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana/Earth-Two * Shadow-Thing Note: All of the following characters appear in dream sequences only. * Aphrodite * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Hawkman, Katar Hol * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Red Tornado, John Smith * Ronald Reagan * Starfire, Koriand'r * Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Zatanna Zatara * Gods of Olympus * Justice League of America * Teen Titans * United States Air Force * United States Army * * Dream Dimension * Earth-One * Earth-Two * Outer space * Pacific Ocean * Justice League satellite * Metropolis :* Galaxy Communications :* WGBS building * New York :* New York City * South Dakota :* Mount Rushmore * Virginia :* Arlington County :* The Pentagon * Washington, D.C. :* Walter Reed Hospital * Mexico * Aegean Sea :* Paradise Island * Bracelets of Submission * Coffin * Dream Monitor * Golden Girdle of Gaea * Lasso of Truth * Machine gun * Rifle * Purple healing ray * Spears * Airplane * Boat * Invisible plane * Police car * Submarine * Invisibility * Telepathy * Flight * Self-sustenance * Superhuman strength * Super-breath * Super-speed * Bullets and Bracelets * Crash landing * Dreams * Exploding vehicle * Funeral * Military units * Nightmares * Scientific experimentation * Somnambulism * Volcanoes * Weddings Notes & Trivia job description.]] * This is a double-sized anniversary issue with 42-page count. * This issue boasts a wrap-around cover. * This issue shipped to retailers on Tuesday, October 12th, 1982. * This issue includes a Wonder Woman pin-up illustrated by Mike Kaluta on the inside back cover. * This issue introduces Lyta Trevor, who is the daughter of the Earth-Two versions of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. Following the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, Lyta's parentage will be retroactively allocated to Helena Kosmatos - the Golden Age Fury. * Diana Prince gets promoted to Major in this issue. * Wonder Woman kills off her "Diana Prince" identity in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *